


The Idiot

by MaybeItsJustMyType



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Sherlock, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock Talks Dirty, Sherlock's not a virgin, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/pseuds/MaybeItsJustMyType
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly accepts a date with an idiot because he's fit and it doesn't take a genius to give her what she needs, right? Sherlock disagrees with this plan..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts), [Sherlockian_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/gifts), [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> This is 2000 words of pure smut, there's no real story, *waggles eyebrows* plus a dirty talking Sherlock!
> 
> I've gifted this to the three ladies who have been so extremely welcoming to me, comments on all my fics, always ready and willing to help me navigate my way through posting works and Tumblr madness!
> 
> I should get a tattoo, I do not own the rights to Sherlock BBC.

Sherlock stood by the window, ostensibly watching the street below, his focus was _actually_ on Molly and Mary; they were standing in the kitchen together talking in low voices.

Both women were giggling as Molly nodded at Mary, her cheeks were pink, suggesting they were talking about a potential love interest.

Sherlock needed more information, _After all if I don't keep my pathologist safe, who will?_

He made his way towards his bedroom slowly, lingering in order to listen.

“So you're going to go? I thought you said he was an idiot?”

“He _is_ an idiot Mary, but he's a very _fit_ idiot, and it doesn't take a genius to provide me with what I want from him.” Catching each other's eyes, they both broke off in to peels of laughter at this.

 _I'm **fit** , what does she need an idiot for? I guarantee I can learn what she likes quicker than some moron she's just met, _he fumed _._

Sherlock disappeared into his bedroom well aware that Mary and John would be leave if they thought he wanted to be alone.

Sure enough barely not fifteen minutes later he heard John asking Molly if she'd like to come down with them so he could hail her a cab. Declining, she assured him that that cabs were plentiful at this time of night and anyway, she needed the bathroom.

Mary told her she'd expect details after her date and she giggled.

The door closed and Molly's light foot steps traversed the hall way. Closing the bathroom door, she flickled the light on.

Heading out into the hall, he switched off the light and stood in silence, waiting.

After washing her hands in the sink, she decided she'd just check on Sherlock before she headed home. She checked her make up in the mirror and then laughed at herself, _Old habits_.

Flicking the light off, she opened the door, pondering whether or not going to see him was wise; he was particularly caustic when he wanted to be alone. Shrugging, she pulled the door shut behind her.

“Molly.” Sherlock's voice came out of the darkness pitched low.

Shivering, she clutched her chest in fright, “Sherlock? Are you?”

Her words snapped off when she felt hands grasp her upper arms, locking them in place as he spun her around; one hand relaxed its grip, just enough for him to run it up the outside of her arm, tight enough for her skin and musculature to ripple.

A trail of goosebumps flared as his hand swept across the top of her shoulder firmly.

Wrappibg his hand around the back of her head, he cradles her skull in order to cushion the impact of hitting the wall. Pressing a thigh between hers, he leaned in, fitting his body against hers.

Trailing his hand slowly around her neck down sweeping down over her collar bone and under her her arm.

Her breath was a shallow staccato beat as he leaned in and spoke right into her ear, allowing his lips to graze her skin as he spoke. “Is this what you want Molly?”

His palms slid up under Molly's arms and he guided her arms straight up over her head.

His finger tips up moved slowly, barely dusting the skin on the sensitive flesh of her inner arms until he reached her hands, linking them with his own.

Moaning, her hips bucked, “Sherlock, are you?”

“Sshh, Molly, speak only if you want me to stop.” He bit her neck and she gasped before moaning again long and low.

He pushed his thigh harder into the apex of her thighs rthymically.  

Molly clenched and gushed in anticipation.

Then his lips were on hers, hard and furious, his tongue was insistent and when she moaned again he plunged into her mouth.

Sucking his tongue further into her mouth, she was no longer willing to simply be passive.

It was his turn to moan, though the sound was nearer to an animal’s growl, making her feel wild.

Running his hands back down her inner arms, eliciting another shiver and wave of goosebumps, he continued down; Sweeping his hands down her sides, he hummed appreciatively when his palms traced over the sway of her waist and hips.

Winding her arms around his neck, she let her fingers slide up into his hair and scratched her nails lightly over his scalp before tugging his locks aggressively.

Exhaling a sharp breath, he bit her lower lip and sucked on it, bucking his hips up even as his hands pulled her waist down, positioning her against him so that her centre rocked against his straining prick. He swept his hands over the curve of her arse and gripping her firmly, lifted.

Whimpering as she crossed her feet behind his back, he circled his hips and Molly felt like she was liquefying “Oh god, oh god, Sherlock, please?”

Runbling in her ear, he asked, “Hmm? Please what Molly? Please stop?”Slowing his hips, he pulled back a little, top lip quirking in one corner.

His voice vibrated in her chest, the sensation radiating out through her body, culminating in a throbbing pulse between her legs. “Take me to bed, don't tease me.” Molly begged.

“Molly. I'm not teasing, I plan on fucking you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow.”

Biting her earlobe, he chuckled quietly as she squirmed against him trying to gain friction, he squeezed her arse and used his hold to undulate her core against his hardness. “You liked that didn't you Molly? You like me telling you what I'm going to do to you.”

Molly nodded, tightening her legs behind his back, she ground her clit against him, rocking back and forth, desperate for release.

Hissing, Sherlock mashed his lips against hers, her lips flattened against her teeth painfully which only aroused her further.

Pulling back, he breathed heavily for a moment with his eyes closed, needing to regain his bearings. Then he turned towards his bedroom “I need to fuck you Molly, now.”

He pushed his door open and stumbled to the bed with her still wrapped around him, “I want to taste your cunt, Molly, I want to fuck you with my tongue, I want you to scream _my_ name.”

Laying her down gently, he pulled at her trousers and pants; as he did so, Molly fumbled at the button and lifted her hips so he could draw her soaked bottoms down over her thighs and knees.

Triumphant, his eyes flicked up to her slick pink folds, he palmed the inside of her legs and thighs, lightly opening her on his way back up to where he most wanted to be. She looked like a ripe piece of fruit, juice running freely. Licking his lips, his voice was husky, “You’re beautiful, Molly.”

Her hips canted up, desperate to feel his fingers, mouth, or cock, where she needed it so badly now. Finally, _finally_ his mouth descended on her clit, greedily sucking, without pulling his mouth away he pinched her hard little nub and then pushed two fingers roughly inside, pumping in and out without stopping his brutal assault with his mouth.

Feeling almost delirious with pleasure, her hips jerked up and down in time to the beat of his fingers; she could feel the sweet tingle pinpointing with increasing intensity in her clit, “Sherlock, I'm close,” she panted out.

“Hmm,” he agreed.

Feeling the rumble of his deep voice throb through her, she was undone, her clit was ground zero with ripples radiating outward through her entire body.

Sherlock stilled and let his fingers slide out, he crawled up the bed gazing hungrily at her body laid out, legs splayed open invitingly, skin flushed and glistening with sweat after her exertion. Fumbling around, his gaze never left her; one hand pulled open his bedside drawer looking for a condom. Feeling the foil square in his hand, he held the condom out to Molly like an offering, before starting to suck marks into her neck causing her to moan and squirm; moving down to her breasts, he pushed her blouse out of the way. Taking each breast into his mouth in turn and sucking, twisting and pinching.

“Oh god, wow, I thought, you, were, a, virgin?” Molly panted out, on the cusp of another orgasm.

Taking the condom, she grappled with the hem of her blouse, ignoring the buttons she pulled it off over head.

“Sherlock, your clothes, I need to feel you.”

Sitting up, he unbuttoned his shirt, deftly manoeuvring the buttons and sliding it off his shoulders before letting it fall; he smirked at Molly staring at his chest.

She swallowed hard and bit her lip, letting her eyes flick to the prominent bulge in his trousers.

Teaching forward, he palmed her breasts, “They're so pretty Molly, they're small, yes, but they're perfect, they fit into my hands like they were made for them," his prick twitched visibly through his pants in appreciation.

Molly moaned, his hands were dry and papery against her nipples, creating a friction that pebbled her nipples and pulsed between her legs.

“Sherlock, your pants, unngh, you promised,” she broke off panting, she was so wet she could feel it slicking her thighs, her body ached to be filled. “You promised you'd fuck me, please.”

Undoing his trousers, he lifted his hips and slid them - along with his pants - over his thighs and off. His cock sprang free and Molly sighed in appreciation, she shimmied down the bed and hovered above him, smile tilting up her lips at the sight of him. She flicked her tongue into the slit to taste him, and groaned, he was so beautiful.

Sherlock's eyes rolled back, croaking out, “Molly..” 

“Sherlock, I'm on the pill, you've had tests? I don't want to..” she grasped his prick and stroked it firmly, looking up at him biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Are you sure Molly?” Sherlock’s eyes flicked and roamed over her face, then trailed down her body “Oh god Molly, I want to sink into you right now.”

Plucking the condom from her hand Sherlock flung it away, he held his arms out to her and she launched herself at him, her core rubbing along his length, their lips connected and in a frenzy of desire he flipped her on her back, he then nudged her legs open and knelt above her between her thighs.

“Molly?” He waited, needing to be certain it was still what she wanted, she nodded. He positioned himself at her entrance and stroked up slowly to her clit and back down, she was more than ready, there was no need to wait but he wanted to savour it.

When Molly felt him drawing down again, she was ready, she bucked her hips and felt his head enter.

Sherlock shuddered in ecstasy, “Oh Molly, your cunt is perfect.”

He stroked all the way in till he bottomed out and was rewarded with Molly's cries “Oh, oh, oh, Sherlock, your _cock_ , oh, kiss me!”

Cursing, he fitted his mouth over Molly's, tongue thrusting in time with his strokes, her mouth was so _sweet._  Pounding into her tight pussy hard, he plundered her mouth, sucking on her tongue and swallowing her moans.

Her hips were bucking wildly as she neared her orgasm again, “Sherlock, oh, oh, I'm going to come again, I want to feel you come.”

His voice rumbled in her ear making her feel dizzy with the intensity of their connection, “Molly, fucking you is heaven, you have the sweetest cunt, I can still taste you in my mouth.”

He locked his mouth back onto hers so she could taste herself too, and she clenched around him as she came. She sounded almost surprised as she came crying, “Oh, oh, oh."

Her cunt pulsing around him, combined with her achingly feminine cries of ecstasy sent Sherlock over the edge; he drove into her furiously, snapping his hips again and again until he was coming, saying “Molly, I love you, I love you.”

He collapsed onto Molly, completely wrung out and limp; putting hands under himself, he pushed up ready to lift himself off and Molly knocked his hands our from under him with her elbows, “No,” she told him sleepily, “Don't move, stay.”

Molly, I'll crush you.”

"Don't care, just for a minute, it's nice, you belong there.”

Sherlock smiled, deciding he'd stay till she fell asleep and roll next to her, “Yes, Molly, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr? Come and say hi I'm [sweet-sweet-escape](http://sweet-sweet-escape.tumblr.com)


End file.
